Maple Chronicles: Abyss Of Unknown Origins
Maple Chronicles: Abyss Of Unknown Origins '''(かえでは記録する: 出所不明の地獄), Often referred simply as Maple Chronicles, is a MapleStory anime series created by OrbzEmpire, Directed by Ashton, and written by Ashton & Kaitou. Characters designed by Kaitou and Ashton. '''Maple Chronicles: Abyss Of Unknown Origins '''currently is under production and it is rumored to be released by 2010 on Youtube or the official site. If the movie is well done, It could very well be one of the most epic Maplestory based movies. Prologue In the 23rd century, A oni shadow looms above Elidas as Shadow and Crystal discover more about the origins of the oracle crystals. With the incident discovery of the “Sphere Crystal” which harness the ability to locate Oracle Crystal with some reaction know as the Spritiz Conversion. With this Crystal, the Victoria Defense Force decided to use the crystal to locate the “ Shadow Oracle” which is a large fragment of the Oracle Crystal a few millennium ago to prevent in from falling to evil hands. Unfortunately, what the Victoria Defense Force don’t know is that they are too late, once the crystal found its compatible user, it will be absorbed to the user’s body, altering the physical strength, speed or more of the user. As the crystal is virtually exists between two dimensions, it cannot be detected by normal scanning technology. The most powerful of all oracle crystals is the Shadow Oracle as it used to be the core of the original Oracle Crystal. Unaware that the Shadow Oracle already have a host, Shadow and crystal begin their journey to find it. Setting '''Maple Chronicles: Abyss Of Unknown Origins '''is set in a alternate universe where peace and order has resides, With the Victoria Defense Force has the main government of the society. As the story progress, A new sovereign government was formed under the leadership of Ashton who is currently turn evil, commanding huge military forces against the world. with this new threat, VDFs or Victoria Defense Forces have to think of a way to save the world from falling into Imperial Empire's hands. '''Victoria Defense Force Victoria Defense Force or VDFs is a military and political government, It served as the peacekeeping community of Elidas, protecting Elidas from both internal and external threats. They are currently under Chancellor Kaitou and Luna who founded the organization after the raging battle with Manji. Their military technology is currently at medival age. The basic infantry of Victoria Defense Force is know as Victorian Swordsman which use harden Tritium swords. Althought, The technology of Elidas and Victoria Defense Force is currently Medival but their knowledge on Magic itself is staggering. Imperial Empire The Imperial Empire is a Ancient, long forgotten evil civilization that has been sealed at a Isle know as the "Forbidden Island". The Imperians are surprising smart and well-trained in combat. The Imperians are technological advanced thus having laser weaponery. Althought, with this kind of technology, the Imperians are also well-versed in magic spells depending on the soldier types. The Imperians are thought as Legends to the people of Elidas as they did not know, this group was responsible for the scattering of the Orcacle Crystal. The basic infantry of the Imperial empire is known as StormTroopers, they are very accurate with shooting, well-amoured and well-trained. Elidas Spearman Tribe Elidas Spearman Tribe is a well-respected clan in Elidas, Althought there are new protectors in Elidas, which is the Victoria Defense Force. The tribe does not believe it will guarantee the safety of their people. Thus, they refused to join the Victoria Defense Force, instead formed their own government. The Spearman are very well-trained with their spear, thus able to inflict terrible damage to a well-train victorian swordsman. Their leader is currently know as Hunter kirizaki. Althought hesitant, The Spearman Tribe eventually join Victoria Defense Force to help to fight against the Imperians. Elidas Ranger Corps Elidas Ranger Corps also like the Spearman Tribe is well-respected in Elidas, althought they are aware of a new protectors of Elidas, The Ranger Corps never care about it much as they are not in the interest of joining the new protectors. They prefer to keep to themselves by training is a isolated, seluded forest where they can train in peace. The Archers are well-trained in ranged attacks and speed shooting thus they are able to shoot many arrows in one go